Rayquaza's Girl
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: The first in a series! Emerald is the adopted child of the legendary Rayquaza! When she sets off on her Pokemon journey with friends Brendan and May, an evil team enters and her past is revealed. Light Hoennshipping and platonic RayquazaEmerald NOT SPAM!
1. Prologue: A Twist of Fate

Kagura: Hi, peoples! Sorry 'bout the break, but evil spammers are lurking around!

Rayquaza: And let me tell you, getting rid of them is NOT as easy as it sounds.

Kagura: Shut up and let me go on. Well, I don't own Pokemon, but Emerald (not the Pokemon Special character) is mine, not anyone else's.

Rayquaza: Yeah!

Kagura: Also, there will be no DragonShipping (RayquazaxLatias), so this is safe for KotorPlayerVII and LateralGanon to read. I'm saying that because every time Rayquaza is in a story, I often see him with Latias.

Rayquaza: She was better off with Ash anyway.

Kagura: ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

_10 years ago..._

The sun rose high over the Hoenn region. Many Swablu, Altaria, and Swellow flew across the skies, and many people in Lavaridge Town were waking up. Everything seemed so peaceful...

...until today.

High in the air flew the great Rayquaza; he was patrolling the skies and ensuring that the world was in balance. However, he was unaware of the major twist that would change him forever.

Below him were two women, carrying what seemed to be a baby. They were mourning for the child's parents; they had apparently died and left the child behind. These kind women were taking the infant to the orphanage. What _they_ didn't know was that the baby would be in different, and somewhat better, hands (or claws; you'll see why) very soon.

Feeling compassionate for the child, Rayquaza dove down at the unexpecting women and snatched the infant from their arms.

"The baby!" one cried. "That Pokemon's getting away with it!"

"That Pokemon...Rayquaza!" the other gasped. "But why? What could it want from the child?" She turned to her partner. "Whatever you do, _don't _attack!"

"Don't attack?!" The first one was outraged. "Doing so will lose the infant!"

"If Rayquaza wants the child," she said, "let it be so."

In the sky, Rayquaza looked down at the sleeping infant.

_My Emerald,_ he thought, already naming it, _you have such a future ahead of you_.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

Yes, it's short, but well, that's a prologue for you. Prologues are meant to be short. Well, review! Emerald's life is gonna get twisted as the story progresses!


	2. I Setting off! Part One

Kagura: Hi, peoples! I'm back and at 'em!

* * *

_10 years later..._

_Littleroot Town_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of an alarm clock went off, and a hand pressed a button, silencing it. In a green-covered bed, a young girl with black hair tossed and turned, not wanting to get up.

However, the light did the job for her. She rose out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Although her hair was a mess, she smiled. Why?

Today, she and her friends Brendan and her "stepsister" **(1)** May were going on their Pokemon journey! She and Brendan would be doing Gyms while May would be conquering Contests.

"Are you up, Emmie?" her mother asked, entering.

"Like never before!" she replied, her emerald-green eyes sparkling.

"Good. I need you to dress and come downstairs quickly."

"All right, mom."

Emerald Maple, Emily Maple's "daughter," was her name. She was 10 years old and eligible to be a Pokemon Trainer. Already, she knew what starter to pick--Treecko, because of her love for the color green.

Everything in her room was practically green! Her bed, her beanbag couch, and her jewelry. All green.

Excitedly, she decided to wear her green T-shirt, light black sweater, and black skirt. She chose green socks and black shoes to cover her feet. She didn't like her hair in anything, so she merely brushed it and hurried downstairs.

"You'd better eat before your food gets cold," her mother said.

"All right."

* * *

"Emmie," Emily said, handing her an emerald green necklace, "I want you to take this."

"Oh," gasped Emerald, taking it from her and putting it on. "It's beautiful! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. You'd better take care of it; it was a special present from...my mother."

"This was Grandma's?"

"Y-yep...good look!"

"All right!" Emerald got on her bike and rode off to Professor Birch's lab.

Once she was out of sight, Emily sighed. "When will I tell her the truth?"

* * *

Liked it? I know it's short, but I have been known for that. The reason why May is Emerald's stepsister is because Maple is suggested to be her surname, so I'm having Norman have two wives (one divorced), thus making May her stepsister.

Also, the necklace _isn't_ from her grandma. Fudgey pie to those who guess correctly in reviews.

Why Emerald lives in Littleroot instead of Lavaridge will be revealed later...much later...


	3. Setting off! Part Two

Kagura: Hi, peoples! I'm back and at 'em! Man, I'm really going. Aren't I awesome? (fireworks go off) STOP! (fireworks stop) I got no reviews. (sniffles) Come on, peoples, do a little better and comment. Maybe even help me decide what'll happen. But no flames, please.

* * *

"BRENDAN! OH BREEEEEENNNNNDANNN!"

The sight of a happy (and hyper) Emerald wanted to make Brendan Birch run for his life. Although she was his best friend, she was a little dangerous one way or another.

_Aww great,_ he thought. _The crazy lady..._

Crazy Lady was his nickname for her, and sometimes, he swore that she had way too many chocolate bars. Grabbing his things, he went out to meet her.

"Hi, Brendan!" she chirped. "Ready for the journey?"

"Sure, why not?" he said glumly.

"Quit being so down in the dumps," she said. "You're finally going to be a Trainer. That means you can kick other Trainers' butts--in a good way."

"Whoopee..."

Sensing the sarcasm in his voice, Emerald smiled. "No need for misery. Just because I'm around doesn't mean you're going to have the worst journey of your life."

"I can hardly wait."

Sarcasm was his favorite thing to do. He liked to toy with her personality and have her whirl around him in all her happiness. Quickly, they headed to Professor Birch's lab to receive their Pokemon.

* * *

"So, she's setting off?"

"Yes, ma'am. She and her friend are heading to the professor's to receive their Pokemon."

A woman with blue hair, a green outfit with an 'A' emblem on it, and red eyes smirked. "Perfect. Where should we get her?"

"I say Rustboro--once she has defeated the Gym Leader."

"Perfect. You may leave."

* * *

"I'm gonna call you Lee!"

An excited Emerald held up her new Treecko she had nicknamed Lee. Brendan had chosen a Torchic and nicknamed it Amber. Since Mudkip wasn't there, both assumed May had come earlier to pick her Pokemon.

"You like them?" Professor Birch asked.

"Yes, sir, we do, and thank you!" Emerald said in her usually cheery voice.

"Well, then," he said, "here are your Pokedexes and PokeBalls. They're going to be very handy as you travel across the Hoenn region and beyond."

"Beyond? We don't plan to travel any further than Hoenn," Emerald said. "I'm happy where I am."

"Er, what she said," Brendan said.

"Well, you might change your mind," the professor said. "Oh, and by the way, Emerald, May is waiting for you at Petalburg City. You might want to hurry if you want to start on your journey altogether."

"Yes, sir!" the two chorused, saluting.

"Treecko!" Lee came in, meaning, "All right!"

Little did they know that this would be the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Well, that's it. Another chapter of "Rayquaza's Girl" finished. Remember, Lee will be Emerald's Treecko and Amber is Brendan's Torchic. As you can tell, Lee is male and Amber is female, but to stay traditional, I will be using the neutral reference.

Also, the scene change is very important, too. The "somewhat evil people in green" will be important to the plot.


	4. May Appears! To Rustboro City!

Kagura: I'm not going to say anything this time.

* * *

Getting to Petalburg City wasn't as easy as expected. First, they had to defeat some Trainers, to Brendan's delight, then try to keep all wild Pokemon away (they weren't ready to catch any just yet), and the like.

It was worth it, though. Standing in front of the gym were Norman, Emerald's father, and May, her "stepsister."

"May, long time no see!" Emerald exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey, Em, how's it goin'?" May asked.

"Wonderful," she said. "Wanna see my Pokemon?"

"I'll be happy to."

After sending out Lee, May smiled. "I kinda knew that was going to be your choice--seeing that you love the color green. Well, see mine!"

May had sent out an adorable Mudkip, saying, "This is Skippy. Skippy, say hello to my stepsister Emerald and my friend Brendan."

"Mud!" Skippy greeted happily.

"Cute choice," Emerald said, "and I'm sure you know what Brendan picked."

"Torchic."

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! May Maple of Petalburg City--or Littleroot Town."

Norman interruped them. "Well, Emmie, at least you and Brendan made it all the way here. Did you catch any new Pokemon?"

"Not yet," Emerald said. "I'm not ready yet. I just started today. I'll let you know when I have obtained some more."

"You're going to need them for your first Gym battle," Norman said. "The first one's in--"

"Rustboro City? I know! Brendan and I are heading there right now!"

"Good girl, Emmie," he said, patting her head. "Oh, I was asked to give you this." He held out a PokeNav.

"A PokeNav? Sweet!" Emerald said.

"I put May in charge of it. She's better at mapping and communication."

"I know," Emerald said.

"Go on, Emerald," Norman said. "Go out there and make me proud, and remember, your mother and I are cheering for you, no matter what happens!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

Short again, but I don't care. As long as this story is updated often, I'm good. Well, Emerald, Brendan, and May are together and are heading for Rustboro City. What lies ahead of them? When will those evil green people from the previous chapter come into play? Find out. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Enter Taillow! The Race to Catch It!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SO MUCH TO DO!

This chapter is sem-important, semi-filler. It's important because one member of "The Traveling Trio" gets a new Pokemon. Has nothing to do with what will happen to Emerald later on.

* * *

Emerald, Brendan, and May were traveling through the Petalburg Woods. The trio was heading for Rustboro City to get the first badge.

"Hey, Emerald," Brendan said.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked, playing with her necklace.

"Have you heard the legend of Rayquaza?" he asked.

"The one about it sealing away Kyogre and Groudon?" she asked.

"No, the one about the little girl(1)."

"Oh that one! Yeah, Mom said that the little girl in the legend looks like me."

"Maybe it _is_ you," he teased.

"I don't think so," Emerald said. "I'm not falling for that one! That legend's a countless amount of years old!"

"Perhaps the girl is somehow related," Brendan said. "She could be your ancestor."

"Who knows? Well, I'm hungry," Emerald said. "Let's eat!" She prepared a picnic for everyone, but just as she was about to grab for her rice balls, a tiny swallow-like Pokemon swooped down, grabbed it, landed, and ate it.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Emerald said. "Quick, Lee, I need your help!"

"You, too, Amber!" Brendan called.

"Emerald, be careful!" May called. "Taillow is a Flying-type, and your Treecko is a Grass-type! You're at a severe disadvantage!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Emerald called.

"Well, two can play at this game," Brendan said. "Emerald, let's work together!"

"A tag battle?"

"Yeah, and whoever weakens the Taillow first can catch it."

"Right! It's a challenge!"

"Amber, come on out and use Scratch!" Brendan commanded.

Amber popped out of her Poke Ball and scratched the Taillow with her tiny feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Emerald said. "Lee, Pound 'em!"

"Tree-cko!" Lee gave a full-forced Pound on the Taillow, knocking it to the ground. Suddenly, the Taillow charged and struck him with its beak.

"That's Peck!" May gasped. "I warned you, Emerald! You're at a dis--"

"Shut up! I'm trying to capture it! Now Lee, let's use Leer!"

Lee focused on the Taillow and stared at it menacingly. The frightened Pokemon quivered.

"What?! Emerald!" cried Brendan.

"Sorry, but you have to be a little faster," Emerald said, taking out a Poke Ball she was given. "Go, Poke Ball!"

The capsule hit the frightened Taillow, and it moved several times before clicking.

"You won, Emerald," Brendan said. "The Taillow's yours."

"All right!" Emerald said, picking Taillow's Poke Ball up. "I got a Taillow!"

"Well done, Emerald!" May praised. "Let's see it!"

"Right. Go, Taillow!"

The Taillow popped out of its Poke Ball, looked around, and saw its new Trainer.

"Hi, Taillow," Emerald said. "I'm Emerald, your Trainer, and these are my friends, Brendan and May. We're going to have a wonderful journey together!"

Before she could pick it up, Taillow flew off to finish the rice ball while everyone merely laughed.

* * *

Well, that's it. Next time, Brendan and May will both get new Pokemon. STAY TUNED!

And sorry for the long wait and short chapter. (I can never do long chapters for some strange reason)


End file.
